Question: Express the value of the following expression as a fraction. $$1+\cfrac{2}{3+\cfrac{4}{5}}$$
Answer: We apply the order of operations.  To see that this means to sum the denominator first, note that we can write the expression as \[1 + 2/\left(3 + \frac{4}{5}\right).\] So, we have \begin{align*}
1 + \frac{2}{3+\frac{4}{5}} &= 1 + \frac{2}{\frac{15}{5} + \frac{4}{5}}\\
&= 1 + \frac{2}{\frac{19}{5}} \\
&= 1 + 2\cdot\frac{5}{19} =1 + \frac{10}{19}=\frac{19}{19} + \frac{10}{19} = \boxed{\frac{29}{19}}.
\end{align*}